Phantom of the Opera
by Dreaming in neverland
Summary: Set in 1870 Opera house . A orphan ballet dancer named Kagome falls in love with the mysterious phantom of the opera as he takes her into a new world hidden under the opera house . But the troubled Phantom Inuyahsa has secrets of his own that he tries to hide from Kagome as well as fighting for her love against his rival the duke Koga. Based on the 2004 movie Phantom of the Opera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and welcome to my new story. I am a huge Inuyahsa fan and also Phantom of the Opera and though that I could link the characters together .I have tried to keep the Inuyahsa characters as similar to the series as I could without losing the Phantom characters I have based the story line of the 2004 version because that my favourite and I warn you now I wont be including the songs im afraid but the plot. Also I haven't been able to include all the characters from Inuyahsa but I have included as many as possible so I hope you enjoy. Finally thing I do have dyslexia so sorry if the spellings or punctuation is wrong . But enjoy =)**

**I don't own the Inuyahsa or Phantom of the opera characters =( xxxx**

I gazed at the gloomy building that once was called home as the rain fell on me making it way under my coat forcing my clothes to stick to me through the dampness the rain has caused . A cold breeze went through me making me shiver vilely as I pulled the coat closer to me with one hand and the other keeping my top hat on top of my head . It been 50 years since the last time I walked up these cold stone stairs and yet the memories hit me as if it was only yesterday. As I pushed through the large wooden doors I imagined what it used to be when people of the higher end would rush through these doors in their elegant clothing. Women talking excited to one enough as their husbands led them to the grand circle and into their sits ready for the performs that was about to appear in front of them. Although the place has defiantly aged and worn down since then as I made my way to the stage . The once elegant red curtain that would stand proud at the front of the stage looked torn and warn out , and the seats that would look so comfy to sit on were torn and shredded throughout the years as I stepped into the main circle joining the small crowed of people who were also ready for the event that was about to happen.

A small man in a grey waistcoat that look too small for him was talking on the centre stage while his assistant held up several items that were on sale . However I was only interested in one item , the item that I hold deep in my heart since that one terrible night that haunts me in my sleep because it once belong to the women I loved all those years ago , and yet she has never managed to leave my heart as if her name is engraved there , Kagome. I closed my eyes at the thought of her name as I pictured her in the back of mind , how her black shiny hair was piled on top of head making her green eyes glisten as she smiled when she looked at you . Suddenly the man on stage pulled me from my day dream as he pulled a small red bag that contained the item that I wanted.

"The last item tonight is known as the Shikon Jewel shard . This small delate item has been linked to the tragic night that happened in this very opera house exacly 50 years today when the rumors of the Phantom of the Opera appeared , who owned this very item before he disappeared. Let's start with 50."

I raised my arm as soon as the man had finished talking but I noticed another hand in the Conner of my eye that belonged to old lady on the other side of the crowed who looked at me with and smiled as if she knew me. As I looked at her I started to get a feeling of memory as if I had met this woman from somewhere a long time ago but I couldn't work out form where. But I must not worry about that but instead focus on winning the item that I traveled all this way to win.

The Bid between me and this memorial women went on for a while until she finally gave in with a smile as the jewel was award to me. As I held the small pink Jewel in my hand a small tear escaped the corner of my eye as the flashback from 50 years came to me where everything started , where I was happy Until I lost the women I loved , it begins on a cold winter morning …


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here is the next chapter , I hope you enjoy. Thankyou so much for the reviews so far it really does mean a lot so please can people review. Like I said last time I have tried to keep some of the characters personalities in Inuyahsa without losing the phantom of the Opera feel to it , and I have had to change the plot a little to make it fit better with the characters. So I hope you enjoy it . **

**I don't own any of the characters from Inuyahsa or Phantom of the Opera. xxxx**

The Opera House was buzzing with people rushing around backstage pushing each other out of the way as they approached the stage , dressing rooms or the wings. No matter where you would walk or look you would end up bumping into a dancer, stage crew or singer who were rushing around , as the cast preparing for the opening night production of _Hannibal_.

At the side of the stage two young girls were chatting to one another watching the rehearsal unfold in front of them as they prepare for their cue to start dancing on stage.

"Quick cover your ears she about to sing" Sango snickered to Kagome as Lady Kikyo took centre stage to prepare for one of her many solos. Kagome smiled and hit Sango lighting in the ribs to be quite, although she has to agree with her. Kikyo was the main star of the opera house and considering her age was very talented, but she does have a habit of showing off her voice in a way that ruins how the song was meant to be sung. As Kagaome looked over at the audience where the cleaners were preparing the seats for tonight she noticed them reach into their pockets and pull out some small earbuds and place them into their ears with a smile of relief on their face, to which Kagome tried to hold in a laugh that wanted to escape her lips, but lucky Sango came to the rescue by pushed her from behind onto the stage to begin one of their many chorus dances.

Half way through Kagome and Sango dance the manager of the Opera house walked in the front of the stage followed by two men who looked very Similar in there well-made top hats and waistcoats to give them the impression of Success and power.

"Lady , Gentlemen can I please ask for you to stop what you are doing I do have an announcement to make." Miroku said as he stepped forward with a smile on his face as he addressed his performs. Kagome and Sango watched him with a smile on their face as he is a dear friend of them both even if he has got problem with controlling his hands around them manly around Sango .

"As you have probably heard the rumours that I am leaving, and I am afraid to say these rumours are true. As I am heading to other theatres to help them with their business before they lose them altogether". Kagome smile faded as she heard the news that she be dreading. She liked Miroku because he took her in when she lost her parents when she was a young child, and although he can be a bit of a pervert he can be very sweet and caring when you need someone to talk to. Kagome looked over to her dear friend who was holding back the tears next to her for she knew that Sango had feelings for Miroku and Kagome believed that he returned the feelings too.

"I am leaving these two men behind me in charge of the theatre while I am gone so please make Naraku and Onigumo feel welcome, now if you excuse me I have a certain business to attended to , Kadade could you please follow me.

When Miroku and Kadade left, lady Kikyo made her way to the new managers and placed her hand in front of the men's faces to which they bowed and kissed making Kagome role her eyes at Kikyo way of demanding attention. "

My name is Lady Kikyo and I am the star of this very Opera house and I am sure you two will know what a good performance is when you see one and I am sure that you would agree that I should stay in my role and the leading lady for I am best singer here ". Both men looked at each other unsure of how to repose but by looking at the warning look from the audience they decided to respond with a smile and Naraku approached Kikyo with a fake smile planted on his face.

"Of course my lady I couldn't ask it in any other way and I certain you are very talented my dear. But before you continue with you performance I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine the Duke Koga."

Kagome gasped as she saw Koga step onto the stage, her mind taking her back to when she was a small child listening to a story her father would read by the fire with her childhood friend sat beside her.

"Kagome what wrong?" Sango whispered next to her drawing her back to reality.

"Nothing sorry, it just a know him from long ago , we were childhood sweethearts when my parents are still alive. He probably won't remember me as the last time we saw each other my parents were still alive."

"I'm sorry that I have kept you from your rehearsal I am very excited to see the show tonight, Farewell". Koga said before leaving the stage with Both Naraku and Onigumo to let the rehearsal continue.

While this was going on Miroku did have a certain problem to attend to as he head to backstage and looked into the darkness with Kadade standing slightly behind him.

"I know you are there Inuyahsa I need to talk to you". A figure started to make their way out of the shadow and towards Miroku. The figure known as Inuyahsa had a large red cape that wrapped around his body while a black hat covered the top of his head shadowing the rest of his face making it hard to see what he looked like.

"So you are leaving then" Inuyahsa huffed as if he didn't want to show his emotions, but the truth was Inuyahsa was upset with the idea that he was leaving because he was one of the only people he has met that has treated him like he was no different to a normal person, Him and the old hag next to him.

"Yes I am and that why I taking to you. I need you to not cause trouble for the new managers that are taking my place because they need all the help they can get to deal with Lady Kikyo ways. Lady Kadade will be staying here and I have asked her to keep an eye on you while I am away. I will be returning to watch the last production that will be shown. "

Inuyahsa laughed "Ha I don't need watching by that old wench I am more that capable of looking after myself. Besides I don't have to protect Kagome of your pervert ways anymore which will make my life a lot easier. "

"Ahh yes the lady Kagome, I forgot how fond of her you are. And I do not know what you are taking about when you discus because my ways I can assure you that I would never harm any young madam. But I must leave now please don't be difficult and I trust you to keep the jewel safe."

A small blush appeared on Inuyahsa cheeks at the mention of Kagaome and his feelings towards her. "Ha you know full well what I am talking about and of course I will keep the jewel safe. If that all you want then I must leave for I can't stand the sound of Kikyo voice any longer goodbye. "And with that he left into the shadows heading to his world under the theatre.


End file.
